You're Gone
by BlackSpark
Summary: (No longer a songic, due to the new rules) When Yamato's career begins to take off, it puts a strain on his and Sora's relationship. Sora begins to wonder what they still have going for them, if anything.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ORIGINALLY a songfic to"You're Gone" by Something Corporate. However, I had to get rid of the lyrics due to new policy. ( This new AN posted April 27, 2005).

I'm a fan of Yamato, so if he seems like a jerk in this story, it's not because I don't like him. The song just would work so well with what I was thinking of, I couldn't pass it up.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

**You're Gone**

**By BlackSpark**

A teenaged girl looked outside, her eyes looking nervous. _Where is he? He said he'd be here._ She sighed, her eyes looking down at a pot of flowers. _He says a lot of things. You think I'd know by now not to always believe him._ She walked around the store she was in, empty only with the exception of her. _And still I always run back to him._

The door opened, as a young blond haired man stepped in. The girl smiled, as she went over and hugged him. "I missed you, Yamato." She murmured, as the boy, Yamato, kissed her on her forehead. "I missed you, too." He replied, as the two pulled apart.

The girl's eyes gleamed with happiness, as her smile grew. "We're still on for Friday, right?"

Yamato winced, drawing in a breath. "Well…Sora, there's kind of a problem."

"A problem?" The girl asked, as her smile slowly turned into a frown. "What kind of problem?" Yamato looked away, unable to look her in the eye. She stepped closer to him, giving him a warning glance. "Yamato?"

He sighed, looking up. "We were scheduling concerts for our tour, and I kind of forgot about our plans…"

"You _forgot?"_ Sora's eyes gleamed with both anger and disbelief. "Yamato, how could you forget? I reminded you-"

"A hundred times, I know." The blond replied, running his fingers through his blond hair. His voice sounded tired, as if he'd been through this time and time before. "I'm sorry; can we just plan it for some other day?"

Sora rubbed her forehead, evidently sick of the conversation. "It's our anniversary, Yamato. It's kind of hard to reschedule that." She looked back up, glaring at him. "Oh wait, never mind. It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Sora, come on, don't be like this, it was an honest mistake-"

"Oh, so forgetting our anniversary's an honest mistake?" Sora shot back, voice raised a volume. "How many times have you done something like this before?"

"Sora-"

"No, forget it!" She shouted, running out of the store, not letting him see her eyes fill up with tears. She ran to her house, trying hard not to cry. No one else was home, and she locked herself in her room, as the tears finally fell from her eyes.

* * *

Sora buried her face in her pillow, sniffing as she put on her favorite CD. _How could he forget like that? He never used to be like this_. She lifted her head up, glancing at the pictures of them on her desk. Both of them looked so happy, smiling at the camera as the picture was taken. Just when she was done crying, her phone rang.

Groaning, she covered her face with her pillow, trying to ignore the sound. Finally, the answering machine picked up. _If it's him, I'll-_

But it wasn't him.

"Hey Sora, it's Mimi, just wanted to tell you I'm back here for a visit and-"

Sora snatched up the phone, informing her friend that she was there.

"Sora, what's wrong? You sound so upset."

Bursting into tears, the red-haired girl told her friend the whole story, stopping every now and then to try and collect herself. When she was done, her eyes were sore from all the crying, as Mimi began to reply.

"Oh my God, I can't believe he did that!" Her voice screeched from the other end. "I really miss you, meet me at that restaurant we always went to when we were kids, all right?"

Sora nodded, then realized Mimi couldn't see her. "Y-yeah, I'll be there." She stuttered out, sniffing some more. "I miss you too."

She could picture her friend smiling at the other end. "OK, see you there!"

"See you." Sora said, dully, hanging up the receiver.

Sora walked to the restaurant, more calm than she was moments before. However, she was still grateful she hadn't run into Yamato…not in person, anyway. Just when she was walking into the restaurant, a big poster caught her eye.

Her eyes watered as she scanned the words. On it was a picture of Yamato and his band, giving out information about the concert. Looking away, she walked quickly inside, eager to escape from the sight in front of her.

Mimi spotted her, giving her a hug as she walked in. "Are you all right?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Sora nodded, looking down. "I think so."

The two friends sat down at a table, remaining quiet for a moment. Then, Mimi spoke up. "All right. Talk."

"About what?"

Mimi rolled her eyes, sighing. "Duh. About Yamato."

Sora bit her lip. "Mimi-"

"Trust me. It'll make you feel better."

The redhead sighed, knowing she'd never win the argument. "Well, it's like ever since Yamato and his band got popular in other places, we're not as close as we used to be. Like I always come second, or I'm not important to him."

"Maybe he's just stressed out from everything?" Mimi suggested, sounding a little unsure herself.

Sora thought for a moment. "Maybe, that could be it." _Maybe I should give him another chance…maybe he'll start getting used to everything_.

The two talked for a bit more, but Mimi brought up the topic again. "Are you gonna try to patch things up with him?"

Sora remained quiet, looking down at the table. Finally, she answered. "Yeah, I think so."

Mimi nodded. "I hope things work out for you two."

"So do I." Sora replied, softly.

* * *

Sora watched her boyfriend board his private plane, biting her lip. They had already said their goodbyes, but it didn't seem like enough to her. The blond had to go to the US, part of his tour being held there.

Yamato waved one last time, before he disappeared inside. "Bye!" Sora yelled, knowing in her heart he couldn't hear her. Halfheartedly, she waved at the windows, part of her wondering if he could even see.

She backed up, as the plane took off. She watched it fly off, her eyes losing their spark. _There he goes… again._

A dark, brown haired young man put his arm around her. "Hey, don't start going all sappy on me." He joked, also there to see the blond off. Sora laughed, as her friend pulled her into a comforting hug. _Maybe it'll be OK after all_.

Almost as if reading her mind, he added on something else. "I'm sure he'll think of you."

"Yeah…" she trailed off, feeling like she had a heavy heart. _But why do I doubt it?_

* * *

Sora snuggled up on her couch with a blanket, watching the TV. Yamato had said he'd call her before his concert, which he said started at 8.

It was 11 now.

_How many times has he said he'd do something and ended up forgetting?_ The redhead thought to herself, closing her eyes. _I've lost track by now_. She opened her eyes, which suddenly blazed up. _Maybe he'll call after his concert!_

Sora's mother stuck her head into the room, watching her daughter with sad eyes. "Sora, honey, maybe you should rest."

"I can't, mom." Sora replied. "I'm waiting for Yamato to call."

"I thought you said he'd call you before his concert."

Her daughter hesitated before answering. "He did. But maybe he worded it wrong, or maybe I heard wrong. Maybe he's calling afterwards."

Her mother bit her lip. "Sweetie-"

"Mom, please, just leave me alone." Sora answered back, sounding exhausted.

Her mother studied her carefully, then sighed. "If that's what you want."

Sora looked down as her mother left the room, feeling guilty. _No, mom, that's not what I want. I want Yamato to call, I want us to be OK again._ She stood up, eyes filled with sadness, talking softly aloud to the empty room. "But we don't always get what we want…wasn't it you that told me that?"

Just as she was getting ready to go to bed, the redhead's phone rang. Sighing, she picked it up.

It was Yamato.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call. I can't talk long but figured I'd call you up anyway."

Sora said nothing at first, taking a deep breath. "Yamato, we need to talk." She answered, finally, closing her eyes for a moment. He didn't reply. "Our relationship isn't what it used to be. We barely talk anymore and you always forget the important stuff."

"Oh really? Like what?" Yamato replied, angrily. "Our anniversary once, but what else?"

"Yamato, what is today?"

He thought for a moment. "Saturday."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Gee, I don't know, maybe my _birthday_!" She yelled into the receiver, furious. Again, her boyfriend gave no reply.

He knew he blew it.

"I think we should break up." She said, voice beginning to sound choked with tears. "It's better for the both of us."

"Sora-"

"It's over, Yamato." She said softly, hanging up the phone. She stood in silence for a moment, before collapsing into a fit of tears. _I can't believe it's over…_She thought , breathing unevenly. _I can't believe it's really over…even if I saw it coming all along._

* * *

Sora sat at home, watching TV with a group of friends. Her brown haired friend, Taichi, was flipping through the channels, until he stopped at one.

"Hey, it's Yamato's concert."

The others crowded around the TV, watching in silence, as the blond haired teen sang into the microphone to a screaming crowd.

Taichi glanced back at his red-haired friend. "Sora…"

She shook her head, smiling. "It's OK, I'm fine." She glanced back at the screen. "I guess Yamato really does sing about himself after all."

THE END

Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review!


	2. Part Two

A/N: After a couple reviews, I decided to make some more chapters. The beginning starts _right after Sora broke up with him; the middle and end take place after the _very _end in the first chapter (since that ending was months after she broke up with him). Woah, I hope that made sense to you guys *sweatdrops*. Oh and Akira from Yama's band makes an appearance!! *watches as readers cheer* I hope you guys all enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, and unfortunately, it never will be. 

**You're Gone: Part Two**

**By BlackSpark**

The bed creaked, as a young, blond haired man sat down on it. He sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair, blue eyes dead to the world. 

"Hey, Yamato…" A messy, brown haired boy stepped into the room, cutting his sentence off. He gave his friend a curious look. "What the hell happened to you?"

Yamato glared. "None of your business, Akira."

Akira inched closer, standing at the edge of the bed. "It is TOO my business." He replied, defending himself. "As your band mate and friend, I have every right to know."

"And I have every right not to tell you right now!"

Akira sighed, sitting down beside the blond. "How about this…if you don't tell me, I'll tell everyone about the time where…" He leaned in closer, whispering something into Yamato's ear. The blue eyed boy's face flushed over.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at his brown haired companion. Akira only grinned mischievously in response. "OK, so maybe you would…" He groaned, sounding more tired than angry now.

"So, what'll it be? I know deep down you're _dying_ to tell me."

"Oh yeah, so enthused." Yamato replied, using a tone of sarcasm. Akira rolled his eyes. "Can't I just have some space?"

Akira's eyes gleamed with amusement. "What is it with you and that word? You're always saying that. 'I need my space; I just need some time alone'. It's called interacting, Yamato."

"I think I would know what it is to interact, Akira, considering I'm a musician."

"A rather moody one, if you ask me."

Yamato sent another glare his way. "Fine, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you. Sora broke up with me. Happy?"

"That sucks." Akira replied, in a somewhat sympathetic tone. "_Why?"_

"Because I'm an asshole. That's why."

Akira raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you full of self-esteem?" He asked, dryly, picking up his own tone of sarcasm. 

"Shut up."

Akira winced slightly at yet another bad look from his friend. "Dude, enough with that. Seriously. I mean, there are _tons of other girls out there, think of how many would be willing to go out with you."_

Yamato groaned. "Oh yeah, a screaming, obsessive fangirl that will leave me the moment some other hot band becomes big. Just what I've always wanted."

Akira pointed his finger right in Yamato's face. "We will _always be the hottest and biggest band. Do you understand me?"_

"Sure, whatever you say Akira." Yamato couldn't help but smile a little, just out of sheer amusement.

"And besides," Akira pointed out. "Those fangirls buy most of the records. Where would we be without them?" Yamato rolled his eyes, as Akira grinned. "And who ever said that an obsessive girlfriend was a _bad thing?"_

"You will never learn."

"No, and thank God for that." His grin grew wider. "Hey, I made you smile in one of your 'I'm being an emotional, moody bastard' moods! Crap, I should win some type of award!"

"Ha ha. _Very_ funny." The blond replied, sarcastically.

Akira got up, still smiling, patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, it'll be all right."

Yamato smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem…" Akira walked to the door, opening it, momentarily pausing. "Oh and by the way…if you get depressed again, can you make sure to write a great song while you're at it?" He laughed as he walked off, a pillow narrowly missing his head, as he shut the door behind him.

*      *      *

_Ring…_

A tanned, brown haired young man woke up from his sleep, as he heard his cell phone ring beside him on the table. Blinking his eyes a few times, trying to wake up, he reached over to where it lay. "Hello?" He asked into it, still very groggy.

"Hey...Taichi?"

"Who else would be answering this phone?" The boy, Taichi, didn't recognize the voice right away, still somewhat asleep.

"It's Yamato."

Taichi froze, suddenly becoming very alert. "Yamato…I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, I know." The blond replied from the other end. Awkward silence passed the conversation for a while. "So, how are you?"

"I think the real question is how are _you?" Taichi replied, sounding a bit concerned. "I heard about what happened."_

Yamato didn't reply for a while, but finally answered. "I deserved it." He sounded downfallen, voice carrying a dull tone. "I always forgot about anything important to her. I don't deserve her."

"_Yamato_!" Taichi sighed. "OK, so maybe you screwed up. We _all_ do. Learn from it and try again."

"If she gives me a second chance. Which is highly doubtful."

Taichi bit his lip. "I don't know about _that_." He said, trying to sound optimistic for Yamato's sake. "There's no harm in trying."

"I guess so." Yamato paused for a moment. "I can't really do anything right now…but when I get back to Japan, I _will try to fix everything."_

The brunette smiled at his friend's determination. "When _will you be back?"_

"…A few months." Taichi winced. "Shoot, I gotta go."

"All right. See ya."

"Thank, Taichi. Bye." 

The brown eyed boy sighed as he hung up. _Yamato better act quick, whenever he gets back. _

*A Few Months Later (A/N: After the ending of the 1st Chapter)*

A redhead lay on a couch, the television in front of her blaring noise. Her eyes were out of focus, her thoughts wandering elsewhere than what was on the TV at that moment. 

_Ding dong._

She jumped slightly, hearing the doorbell ring. _Snap out of it, Sora_. Shaking her head, she made her way to the door, opening it up.

"Hey Sora."

Her mouth almost dropped open at the blond haired boy in front of her. "Y, Yamato." She stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

He shifted his weight, looking nervous. "I was wondering if it was all right if…we could talk."

She bit her lip, thinking for a moment. "Well…all right, if you really want you."

The two made their way to a park, walking there mostly in silence. They sat down on a bench, side by side.

"So…" Sora trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Sora…" Yamato bit his lip, having trouble getting the words out. "Please listen to what I have to say. I know I acted like a complete jerk when we were still together, and I'm sorry for _everything_." Sora looked down, still very uncomfortable. "I'm a lot more used to the schedule I have now, and I was wondering if you…if you could give me another chance."

Sora felt her eyes fill up, as Yamato waited, looking at her anxiously. _Why, why did he wait this long to say that? "I'm sorry Yamato…I can't." He looked down, icy blue eyes full of disappointment and hurt. "It's just that…I have another boyfriend."_

Those blue eyes flared up as quickly as they had dulled. The redhead winced at his reaction. "I understand." He said, quietly. Getting up, he gave her one last look. "I hope you're happy." He said it in a sincere tone, making Sora feel a little bit better. He waked off, leaving Sora to watch his retreating back.

Someone tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump the second time that day. "Hideaki," She sighed, as a grinning black haired boy stepped in front of her. "You scared me!"

Hideaki sighed. "I'm sorry, babe." He leant down, kissing her for a few seconds. "Who was it that you were talking to?"

Sora cringed. "Yamato."

She watched as Hideaki's eyes clouded over, his smile turning into a glare. "Oh really? I thought you broke up with him."

"I did."

He gripped her wrist tightly. "Then why were you talking to him?"

"He just wanted to talk with me!" Sora replied loudly, trying to get free of his grip. "It was nothing!"

"_Sure it was." Hideaki sneered. He grabbed a bunch of her hair, pulling it harshly, despite her protests. "I don't want to see you talk to him ever again. All right?"_

Sora nodded, eyes full of fear. He stopped pulling on her hair, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention. Satisfied with what he saw, he slapped his hand across her face in a quick motion. 

Sora said nothing, not meeting his gaze. She didn't feel the tears fall from her eyes, only the stinging pain on her face, and the hole that was growing inside of her. She looked around and sighed, grateful that no one had seen.

Or so she thought.

Yamato glared, yards away, fuming with anger. Akira (who Yamato had called to come to the park, hoping to get his mind off of what happened) was by his side. He for once had a serious expression on his face. "You may have made mistakes," He said, softly. "But none as big as that."

TBC…

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? It's funny, I don't really like Sorato, but I think this may end up being one. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Part Three

A/N: Here is the third installment! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far. It's very much appreciated!

I think this will turn out to be a Sorato, though I am a Taito and/or Taiora fan. I guess it's good to try new things ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, hence the reason I am broke. 

**You're Gone: Part Three**

**By BlackSpark**

Yamato paced around the room, his friend Akira watching him closely. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, as one sound echoed through his mind. 

_Slap_. 

He clenched his teeth, as the sound raced through his mind.

_Slap_.

The one person he loved most was being abused by some worthless bastard. 

_Slap_.

And still she chose that asshole over him.

_Slap_.

He punched the wall in frustration, as Akira jumped from his spot on the bed. "Dude, are you OK?" 

Yamato looked down, trying not to reveal the emotion held in his icy eyes. "Oh yeah. Perfectly fine. The girl I love is being beat up by some fucking loser and I'm perfectly OK with it!" Akira winced at his sarcasm, wishing he hadn't said a word. "No, I'm not frigging OK Akira! What the hell do you expect?"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry." Akira sighed, leaning back on the bed. "What are you going to do about it? You can't just stand here and mope."

Yamato bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "I guess I'll talk to her about it. Convince her that she deserves better than a jerk like him." Yamato's eyes flared up in anger. "Why is she still with him? Why didn't she stick up for herself? Doesn't she know she's worth so much more?" 

Akira caught the crack in his voice, but didn't say anything about it. "Maybe it was the first time he's done it. Maybe she was in shock or something." He shrugged. "I wouldn't know, luckily I've never been in that position."

Yamato sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to head over to her house." He said, turning around to face his brown-haired friend. "I'll see you later." Walking out of the room, a guilty thought crossed his mind.

_If you actually did things right, none of this would've happened. She'd still be with you, not that jerk_.

*        *        *

Sora lay in her room, gaze up towards the ceiling. She appeared to be lost in thought, eyes duller than usual.

_Why do you let him do this to you? _She flipped over to her back, squeezing her eyes shut. _He loves me. He just…loses control sometimes_. 

_Sometimes? He does it to you half the time you're together! _

_But he apologizes…and he seems so guilty and sad…_

_It's not worth it! If he loved you, he wouldn't be doing this!_

She opened her eyes, tears now forming as a result of the inner battle taking place. She buried her head in her pillow, sniffing slightly. 

_Ding Dong._

Sora groaned as she heard the doorbell ring, wiping at her eyes. _Don't let anyone see you like this. She made her way to the front of her house, opening the door slowly. _

For the second time that week, her jaw almost dropped, as she saw Yamato standing in front of her.

"Yamato? What are you doing back here…again?"

Yamato looked down at first, then looked up, icy blue eyes meeting hers. Sora turned away, slightly intimidated by the intense stare. "Sora…can I talk to you for a moment?" Sora remained silent. "It's important."

Sora sighed, opening her door wider. "All right. Come in."

Yamato stepped inside, as awkward silence took over the conversation. Finally, Sora spoke up. "Well? What did you want to say?"

"I saw you and your boyfriend in the park the other day." Yamato said, getting right to the point. Sora's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sora looked away. "He doesn't do it all the time or anything." She said, softly. "And he apologizes every time…"

"So you think that makes it right?" Yamato's voice was full of anger and grief, and Sora cringed slightly. "You think because he says 'Oh, I'm sorry' makes it OK for him to do that? For him to treat like you dirt?"

"Yamato-"

"No!" Yamato's cut her off, voice raising a volume. "Why do you let him do it? Why can't you just walk away and leave him behind? He's not worth it, Sora!" He paused for a minute, voice dropping to a softer volume. "You deserve better than him!"

Sora didn't look at him, as a tear fell from her eyes. Yamato's eyes softened when he saw, taking a step closer. "Yamato, please…"

"Sora, he doesn't love you-"

"How would _you know?" Sora snapped back, catching Yamato off guard. "You can't judge how he feels about me!"_

"Hitting you like that is proof he doesn't love you!" Yamato replied in disbelief. "You don't harm someone you love!" He walked right next to her, cupping her face with his hands. Yamato had to use every muscle in his body to not do go any further; the desire to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her was almost unbearable. "Sora, listen to me. You're only going to keep getting hurt. Please, please just let him go. It's the best thing to do."

Sora's eyes were full of tears, but anyone could see the rage flaming inside. "I love him!" She cried out. "He's just…confused, that's all…he'll stop doing it, I know it-"

"No he won't!" Yamato's shout echoed through the house. "He'll keep doing it! Can't you see that if this goes on, you'll only be living a lie?"

"Yamato, please-"

"Why can't you see the truth that's right in front of your face?"

"You're wrong!" The redhead's response was full of fury, as it brought an angry silence over the two teens. Her breaths were ragged, as Yamato looked down on the floor. "Get out." Sora said, finally, voice almost a whisper.

"Sora-"

"_Now."_

The blond didn't move for a moment, then turned, walking away. He paused at the door, casting a long glance upon Sora. "Save yourself…before it's too late."

He closed the door quietly. With his last words echoing through her head, Sora fell to the floor, collapsing into a fit of tears.

*        *        *

"WHAT?"

Yamato winced, as Taichi glared at him across the table. "Please," The brown haired boy said, in an angry tone. "Tell me what you just said was just a cruel and horrible joke."

Yamato shook his head. "I wish I could." He said, softly. Taichi stared at him in disbelief. 

"And she's going to stay with that bastard?"

Yamato nodded. "Yeah. I figured that you might be able to get through to her."

Taichi looked down, as he clenched and unclenched his fist. "I'll try." He replied, eyes full of determination. "And she's been with him for frigging three months…"

Yamato nearly spit out his drink. "_Three_ months?" His tone gave away that he was shocked, eyes full of disbelief. "This has been going on for three months?"

Taichi nodded grimly. "Apparently. I guess so." He looked down at his watch. "I'm supposed to be meeting her at her house today."

"When?"

"Right about now."

The blue eyed boy nodded, as Taichi got up from his seat. "Try as hard as you can." He said, looking away.

The brown haired boy looked closer, swearing he saw something glisten in Yamato's eyes. "You still love her, don't you?" 

"Yeah…yeah, I do." 

Taichi nodded. "I'll do the best that I can. Which, of course, will lead to success." He added on, hoping humor would lighten up the conversation a little more. 

Yamato smiled a little, as Taichi wandered off. "You better be right." He replied softly, knowing that his friend was too far gone to hear him.

*        *        *

Yamato waited. And waited. And waited. Yet, there was still no one from Taichi. _Man, this waiting game is the worst. _

He would soon be proven wrong.

His phone rang, finally, and he answered nervously.

"Taichi? How'd it go?"

"Yamato," His voice was urgent, and…afraid? "Get down here. _Now."_

Yamato felt his heart pound harder. "What is it? What happened? Is she all right?"

"I'll explain everything later, just hurry it up!"

"Tai-"

_Click_.

Yamato stared at his cell phone, not entirely sure of what had just happened. Then, one thought finally registered:

_Something's wrong with Sora_.

TBC…

A/N: What did you guys think? Loved it, hated it? Should I continue? Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!


	4. Part Four

A/N: I'm back, with Part Four! Thanks to all my reviewers!

I'll admit Sora may be a little bit OOC, but actually, and I could picture her either being either strong about it, or how I wrote her out. I went with the latter simply because it was a better plot device ^_^ So, Akuro, I understand where you're coming from.

All right, here it is: enjoy guys!

**You're Gone: Part Four**

**By BlackSpark**

Yamato remained frozen in his spot for a moment, not moving a single inch; maybe out of fear, worry, or shock. However, soon everything that had been said began to register.

_What are you doing? Don't just stand here! Sora needs you!_

The blond haired young man ran out of his house, quickly making his way to Sora's. He ran up to the door, about to knock, when Taichi appeared, opening it up for him. Yamato's usually energetic friend had a serious expression upon his face, brown eyes reflecting worry and anger. 

"Come in." He said, quietly, stepping out of Yamato's way. Yamato could feel his heart thumping inside his chest, as he took a few quiet steps inside. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings, taking in what he saw, until they finally landed on Sora. 

The redhead was on the couch, hands covering her face. Even from where he stood, Yamato could see she was crying. His icy orbs immediately became more alert, revealing the concern he felt. "Sora?" He asked, quietly, taking a step closer towards her. 

Taichi grabbed his arm, steering him into another room. Yamato looked over at him, a confused expression crossing his face. "What happened? Why is she so upset?"

His brown haired friend looked down for a moment, before his eyes made contact with Yamato's. "Hideaki was over." He said, using a quiet tone. "Her boyfriend."

"Fuck. What did he do to her?"

"He…he…" Taichi tried to reply, having trouble getting the words out. "I…the door was open, so I walked in, to talk to Sora and stuff…and, I saw him…with her…and…"

"And what?" Yamato shook Taichi, eyes full of urgency. "Well? What did he do?"

The boy took a deep, shaky breath, looking more freaked out than Yamato had ever seen him. The brown eyed boy finally met Yamato's gaze, eyes revealing every piece of anger and sadness he felt. "He…he was trying to rape her."

The two boys stood in stunned silence for a moment, as if Yamato did not comprehend the statement given to him. He opened his mouth, trying to reply. "He…_WHAT?"_

"I mean, when he realized I was there, he immediately stopped and just sort of ran out. He didn't get the chance to actually go through with it…but…" Taichi's eyes dropped to the floor.  "He almost did."

Yamato exhaled, feeling both relieved and sickened. "That bastard." He whispered, fiercely, clenching his fist. 

"It was a good thing he left quickly, or I might've killed him first." Taichi replied, bitterly, eyes flaring up. In a way, it was almost a comfort for Yamato to see Taichi's anger fuel up; seeing him afraid was a scary thing, anger was more expected from his friend. 

"If I ever see," Yamato said, through clenched teeth.  "That fucking asshole ever again, he's going to pay."

Taichi opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, hearing Sora's cries echo through the house. "We shouldn't leave her alone." He walked out, gesturing for Yamato to follow him. "Come on. Let's go."

The two friends walked back to the room, the tears still spilling from Sora's eyes. They stood there uncomfortably, until Yamato sat down beside Sora. She glanced over at him, shaking slightly, as he put a hand on her shoulder. Taichi glanced back and forth between the two, and walked quietly out of the room.

"Sora…" Yamato's eyes softened, as his thumb stroked her cheek slightly. Sora looked away from his gaze, staring straight down at the floor. Neither said a word, sitting in silence for a minute or two.

"I'm sorry." She spoke up, suddenly, as Yamato threw her a confused look. "You were right. He…he really was a jerk after all." Her voice was shaky, as she wiped at her eyes. "Deep down, I knew he didn't love me. Really, I did, but…but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to be alone again…" She stopped for a moment, sniffling, then added on softly. "I didn't want to think of you again."

Yamato felt his heart lurch at her words. "Sora…" He trailed off, not knowing what he should say. _God, this is all my fault. _"I'm sorry…"

Now it was her turn to look surprised. "What for? You didn't do anything."

"If I was there for you, you never would've dumped me, and never would've ended up with him." Yamato said, flatly. "None of this would've happened."

Sora looked horrified. "Yamato, don't say that! This has nothing to do with you!" Yamato just looked down, away from her eyes. "This is not any of your fault. It's mine and Hideaki's…but not yours." 

Yamato didn't reply vocally, but leaned in closer, giving her a big hug. He held her as she cried, murmuring "It's OK", and "It's all right now" over and over. "God, you don't deserve any of this." The musician said, softly, kissing her on the top of her head. Sora looked back up, her eyes revealing how vulnerable she felt. Yamato felt his heart melt at her gaze. _She's beautiful, even when she's upset_…

He snapped back to reality, as he realized Sora's face was coming closer to his own. He felt his heart speed up, until something happened that neither of them expected.

They kissed.

Yamato ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. He savored every moment of the kiss, even though the memory of all their previous ones had never left his mind. _Kissing her has never felt this good…_As much as he didn't want to, the need for oxygen made the two pull away, as they gazed at each other in silence. 

"I...I…" Sora stuttered out, taking a deep breath. "I think I need sometime to myself...to sort everything out." Her voice was beginning to choke up again, and Yamato felt his heart drop with guilt. 

He nodded, getting up. "I understand." He said softly, looking back down at the floor. He made his way to the door, waving to Taichi, still in the other room. Right before he exited, he paused. _I love you_ was what he wanted to say. But he held it back, not wanting to make things worse than they already were. 

*        *        *

Yamato walked along the street, lost in thought. _How could this have happened? What if Taichi hadn't made it there in time? What if Hideaki hadn't left, and Taichi hadn't been able to stop him from doing that to her?_ He let out his anger on the nearest rock, kicking it hard along the road. _That bastard has her so frigging screwed up_, he thought, angrily, kicking the rock again. This time, it spiked up a little, hitting someone in front of him in the back. Yamato smirked at first. _Taichi would be so proud_, he thought to himself, sarcastically. But then the person turned around, and Yamato gasped at what he saw.

Maybe irony felt like rearing its head. Or maybe it's just one of those days where something always goes wrong. Or maybe someone "up there" just doesn't like him.

Whatever the case, the person standing angrily in front of him was none other than one of the people on his mind.

Hideaki.

TBC…

A/N: Can a rock go up that high when kicked? Oh well, let's pretend it can for the sake of the story ^_^ Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Part Five

A/N: I'm back! Sorry if it seemed to take a while, I've been lazy, and then we had *says in cheesy voice***** THE GREAT BLACKOUT OF 2003! *clears throat* But thanks goes out to my reviewers! If you guys didn't review, I wouldn't have as much motivation to finish this as I do now. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Unfortunately, we can't always get what we want. Sad, but true.

**You're Gone: Part Five**

**By BlackSpark**

Yamato froze in his spot, as Hideaki's angry expression turned into one of mischief. "Well well, who do we have here?" The black haired boy asked, snickering, eyes gleaming with amusement. 

Yamato glared back in response. "Leave Sora the fucking hell alone." He whispered ferociously, clenching his fist.

Hideaki raised an eyebrow. "You think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try."

"I'll easily kick your sorry ass back to wherever the hell you came from, you bastard." Yamato hissed back, taking a step closer to the boy in front of him. "She deserves better than an asshole like you."

Hideaki grabbed Yamato's shirt with his fist, his eyes freezing over. "What did you call me?" He whispered, every word dripping with both anger and ice.

"You heard me. You heard every word. And I meant _all_ of it."

Hideaki stared at him for a moment, in silence. Then, in the blink of an eye, his fist collided with Yamato's face. The blonde stumbled back at first, eyes gleaming with fury. Then, he mimicked the other boy's action, hitting him back. Hideaki glared at him, ready to pummel him to the ground, when something interrupted the event.

"Hey, Yamato, what the hell are you doing?"

Both boys whirled around, facing a very bewildered Akira. "Akira?" Yamato sounded surprised at seeing his friend there, as he gave the boy a look. "What are _you doing here?"_

"You weren't there for band practice," Akira started off, Yamato groaning in response. "So they sent me to find you. I called that friend of yours, the one with the big hair, and he told me where he saw you head off to." He glanced back and forth between Hideaki and Yamato, burrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Yamato walked over to him, looking down. "I'll tell you later," He mumbled, quietly. _I can't believe I forgot about practice. I must've forgotten while I was with Sora._

"Aw, what's the matter, too scared, you little pretty boy?" Hideaki snickered, as Yamato turned around sharply. He stomped over, ready to hit him for the second time that day, until Akira held him back, trying to get him to leave.

"Come on, let's just go, it's not worth it." Akira tried to pull the blue eyed boy away, sending a glare in Hideaki's direction. Yamato remained glaring at the black haired boy for a moment, until he turned around, walking off.

Hideaki howled with laughter, as Akira and Yamato walked off into the distance. Yamato held up his middle finger in a silent response, muttering under his breath. "Fuck you. Just fuck you."

*        *          *

The two boys walked in silence, as the sky darkened up above. Akira might not have been the extreme empathetic type, but even he could sense all the emotions going through his friend at that moment; anger, confusion, helplessness...even If some of them only took common sense to figure out. 

"What _happened?" Akira asked, breaking the silence. He gazed over at Yamato, curiously. _

Yamato shook his head. "I don't think I should really tell you, Akira." 

"Aw, come on, you can tell me anything. No need to be so private all the time."

"It's not for my privacy; it's for someone else's." Yamato snapped back, tone full of annoyance. "I don't think she'd be very happy with me telling you what happened."

"Okay okay, sorry." Akira sighed, glancing up at the sky. "What are you going to do about it? Whatever _it_ is." 

The blond bit his lip. "I don't know. I really don't."

His companion shifted his weight, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being in such a serious situation, or talking about it, for that matter. Yamato had always been the deep one; Akira was clearly out of his element here, and couldn't help but feel awkward. "Well, whatever it is, I hope you figure out what you're gonna do about it soon."

Yamato smiled a little, sensing his friend's uneasiness. "Thanks."

"No problem. But, you know, the least you could do is write a song about it or something. It's the perfect opportunity to write something really-"

The boy was unable to finish his sentence, forced to start running, as Yamato chased after him. It wasn't out of anger, though; their laughter gave it away.

*        *        *

Taichi looked back over at his red haired friend, eyes full of concern. Sora remained sitting on the couch, a confused look washing over her face. _Something happened between those two…but what? He walked, sitting down beside her. "Sora…did something happen when Yamato was here?" She sniffled, looking away. Taichi sighed at her silence, biting his lip. "Sora, you can tell me anything. You know that."_

Sora's sniffles turned into sobs, as she collapsed against Taichi. He pulled her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into his shirt. "I, I…" Sora stuttered out, trying to get the words out. "I'm just so confused…and scared. What if I see Hideaki again? What if he tries to…to…" She started sobbing again, as Taichi's eyes hardened. 

"Don't worry, we'll land him right where he belongs; in prison."

Sora's head shot up. "No! I can't….deal with that now." The brown haired boy shot her a confused look. "Maybe later, when I'm over it…but not now." Taichi nodded, his heart dropping at his friend's confusion. "And then there's Yamato…"

He gave her a suspicious glance. "What about Yamato?"

"I'm just…so confused about him. Part of me still loves him, maybe _all of me, but another part is still scared of being close to him again." Sora's voice was shaky, reflecting how vulnerable she felt. "What if the same thing happens as last time? What if it still doesn't work out?" She sniffled again. "But it hurts not to be with him…I just don't know what to do."_

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Taichi said, reassuringly. "You aren't the holder of the Crest of Love for nothing." 

Sora smiled, but her eyes were still clouded over. "I hope you're right."

*          *          *

Yamato fiddled with his guitar, as the other band members looked on, worried. "Now, what is this song you're planning to do?"

Yamato looked down, blue eyes dulled. "I'm hoping I'll be able to get through to Sora with the song; to show her I've changed, that I really do care about her. I'm hoping she'll give me another chance…"

"But don't you think it's a bit sudden to spring on her?" One band member pointed out. "Didn't you say she just broke up with her boyfriend? Shouldn't you give her a little time?"

Yamato winced. _He has a point...and he doesn't even know WHY she broke up with him_. "Maybe…but I'm afraid if I wait too long, she'll be out of my reach. And besides, it's not like I'm doing it tomorrow or anything…"

Akira but his lip. "But what if it has the opposite effect? Like, she's too scared right now or needs some time alone or something? What if it turns her into a bigger mess and just confuses her more?" He watched the blond, carefully. "Is that a chance you're willing to take?"

Yamato didn't speak for a while, the conversation frozen in silence. He looked up, eyes full of worry and hurt and many other emotions, as he spoke softly. "I guess so." He got up, putting his guitar back into its case, as the others watched him silently. 

"I'll do anything for her."

TBC…

A/N: I think there might be only one more chapter left. _Think. Well, I hope you guys all liked it…oh, and by the way…*holds up a big sign, reading PLEASE REVIEW* I think you guys have got the point ^_^_


	6. Part Six

A/N: OK guys, here it is! The last chapter! I hope all of you have enjoyed this, I certainly have. 

Akuro-yeah, the blackout did suck at first, but luckily, my lights came back on at 11:38 ^_^ Thanks for the info! Akira and Yamato are so much fun to write out; them together are the most enjoyable scenes to write. Oh, and you're NOT an annoying reviewer as you said ^_^ I appreciate your reviews. I may be the annoying one, since I say practically the same thing in all of them, hehe. 

Thank you to anyone who's reviewed this story-you do not know how happy you made me with your reviews, hehe ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I do own my song.

**You're Gone: Part Six**

**By BlackSpark**

"Now, wasn't a little fresh air good for you?"

Sora smiled to herself, as her brown haired companion grinned. "I guess you were right, Taichi. I just needed to get out and enjoy life again…" Sora's eyes dulled a little at her comment; it _was_ true, ever since the day Hideaki had come over, she had stayed cooped up in her house. Taichi had let her have her space at first, but eventually insisted on her enjoying some sunlight. _He was right, the hurt does fade after a while…but Yamato…_she sighed softly at her thought, as Taichi glanced over, concerned. _What am I supposed to do about him? I still don't know exactly where my feelings lie… I'm the one with the Crest of Love!_

"Are you all right?"

The redhead blinked, as Taichi pulled her out of her thoughts. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

The brown haired boy didn't look convinced. "You don't look fine to me." He replied, brown eyes sparkling with care. "Come on, I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything."

"Well…" Sora trailed off, biting her lip. Taichi watched her for a moment, trying to think of what the problem was, when a look of understanding dawned upon his face.

"I see…it's about Yamato, isn't it? You're still confused over him."

Sora felt her face flush a little. "Yeah…" She answered, softly, as Taichi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I mean…I don't know, whenever I think of him I just feel…so confused." She looked down, voice replying even softer this time. "I miss him."

"Of course you would. Yamato's a great guy. He just screws up sometimes, that's all." Sora cracked a smile, as Taichi's eyes started sparkling happily again. "But he feels bad when he does, which has to prove something to you. It shows he has a heart, deep down, behind his 'cool' exterior. He cares about you, Sora. He still loves you." Taichi's friend stayed quiet, a thoughtful look reflecting from her eyes. "And dammit, he'd be a fool not to chase after you! If he doesn't see your worth, he's not worth your time. Or I can just knock some sense into him, if you prefer."

Sora laughed, her expression brightening. "Literally speaking?"

Taichi looked downright bewildered, eyes blinking in a mockery of confusion. "Of course. What other way is there? It's the only fun solution." He smiled mischievously, as Sora shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. "Speaking of Yamato…he has a concert in two days, at 8. Maybe we should go; it's not like I have anything better to do, and you'd have time to talk to him."

Sora remained silent for a few moments, thinking it over, while the brown eyed boy watched her carefully. "All right," She replied, breaking the silence, sounding a little nervous. "We'll go."

Taichi gave her a reassuring smile. "Great! Don't worry, everything will be A-OK." _It better be. Yamato better not screw this up, this might be his last chance to make things right. _

*          *          *

Yamato sighed, rubbing his forehead, eyes dull and tired. _Only two more days…what if Taichi can't convince her to come? What if someone screws up during the song? What if the others are right about her reaction? He groaned, catching the attention of his previously chatting band mates. _If this turns out to be disaster, I will never forgive myself_._

"You all right?" Akira asked, as the other two gave the blond questioning glances. Yamato nodded, though the expression on his face told otherwise. "Dude, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

Yamato glared over at him. "Funny, I remember you guys saying something quite different."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Yamato rolled his eyes, replying in a sarcastic tone. "Gee, I don't know, maybe that Sora may absolutely have some sort of emotional breakdown to the song?" 

The band members winced, shooting each other guilty looks. "We were just trying to be….cautious." Akira replied, carefully, trying not to set the blue eyed musician off. 

Yamato's gaze dropped at his reply. "I know, it's just…I'm so stressed out over it…I'm sorry I snapped at you guys, I shouldn't have taken it out on you." 

The other three exchanged looks of relief, as Akira sat down beside the blonde. "Don't worry about it; you have more important things to think of. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Yamato replied, quietly. An awkward silence passed through the room, as the other two, Takashi and Yutaka, shifted their weight, uncomfortably. Finally, Yutaka spoke up.

"So, let's practice the song, shall we?"

Takashi nodded, as Yamato sighed. "All right, let's do it." Akira and Yamato got up, going to their respected positions.

"Sure you're gonna be all right?" Akira whispered, as he passed his friend by. 

Yamato shrugged, looking downwards. "For now."

*          *          *

Sora took a deep breath, looking over her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She played with her hands, nervously, brushing back some of her hair. _I'm so nervous…what if he's moved on?_

_Don't be silly. He couldn't move on only a few days after he kissed you._

Sora sighed, as she heard a knock on the door.

"Sora? Taichi's here." Her mother's voice leaked through the door, as Sora closed her eyes for a moment.

_Well, it's now or never_.

Opening her eyes again, she opened the bathroom door; Taichi was waiting in the hall. She walked up to him, giving him a nervous smile, as he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, don't be nervous. Everything's gonna work out just fine." He smiled, and Sora felt herself relax a little. "Just speak from your heart, that's the important thing."

She nodded, as the two friends walked out into the cool night together. Taichi kept her in a good mood, keeping her laughing along the way. People were already crowding around the entrance when they arrived, as Sora bit her lip, nervously.

"We probably won't have time to see him before the show, but we probably could afterwards." Taichi said, catching Sora's disappointed look. "I'm sure he'll make room to see you."

Sora smiled a little at this comment. "I hope so." She said, softly.

_Meanwhile…_

Yamato watched Akira and the others get everything ready, his blue eyes cloudy and nervous. Akira, who was watching him carefully, walked to his position alongside him, patting him on the back. "Don't be so stressed out," He said to the blond boy, giving him an encouraging smile. "It'll only throw you off."

Yamato smiled gratefully, eyes softening. "Thanks, you're right. Screwing up is the last thing I want to happen tonight…"

He was cut off, as they heard the announcer on the other side of the curtain start talking. The band hurriedly finished whatever they were doing, as the cheers from the other audience grew in volume. 

"Well, this is it." Akira muttered, quietly, as Yamato's expression hardened somewhat. "Good luck."

"You too, 'Aki." Yamato felt himself smirk, as Akira glared playfully glared at him at the use of the nickname. 

"I told you I didn't like that name!" The brown haired boy hissed, jokingly. 

Yamato laughed, as the curtain began to rise. "Not now, 'Aki, the fangirls may hear." 

"You are so dead when this is over."

Yamato grinned. "Not unless you want to deal with a pissed off redhead."

"So NOW you think she loves you." Akira raised an eyebrow.

Yamato shrugged, looking a bit thoughtful. "Only one way to find out, and killing me certainly won't help, me _or_ you."

"Would you two shut up?" Yutaka hissed, glaring at them from his spot behind the keyboard.  "They're gonna hear you!" Yamato and Akira both smirked, as Takashi rolled his eyes. 

"If you insist." Akira smiled, glancing out into the audience, knowing something big (at least, for his friend) would happen tonight.

The question of whether it would be good or bad, though, still had yet to be answered.

*          *          *

Sora and Taichi watched as the curtain raised, the cheers intensifying. Sora felt her heart thump inside her chest, wondering if Taichi could possibly hear it. She glanced over at him, only to see a smirk cross over his face. _Probably from the fangirls' screaming, She thought silently, feeling a smile creep up on her own face. __Yamato will never live it down._

The two sat through every song, Sora remembering every word to all of them. Having heard Yamato sing so many times, she had subconsciously memorized everything he sang. She surprised herself, almost near the end of the concert, when she realized how relaxed she felt; she didn't feel worried or concerned, like she thought she would, but rather calm and at peace.

Until the band began a new song.

"The next song we have for you was written just recently." Yamato said into the mike, trying to be heard over the screams. "It's dedicated to a special girl; she knows who she is. All I have to say is, pay close attention to the words." His voice dropped in volume, and Sora just barely caught the end. "I mean every word."

Sora felt her heart race, her eyes widening. _Oh my God…_ She looked over at Taichi, only to see him staring at her, and a realization registered in her head. _He knew…that's why he asked me to come to the concert… _She looked back to the stage, where Yamato stood, as he gazed back out into the crowd. His eyes seemed to scan over every section, until they landed on her. She and Taichi weren't sitting that far back, but it surprised her that he still could see her. The redhead felt herself inhale, sharply, as Yamato kept his gaze steady. Finally, he looked away, as he opened his mouth to start singing…

"_Something about you was different, set you apart from the rest_

_Nothing dealing with your exterior, it was something I couldn't sense_

_You were tangled up in my thoughts, an image I could barely take_

_You'd shine brighter than any star, a memory of you keeping me awake_

_The burning flame inside of you melt through my cold, icy heart_

_You shined the light back upon me and chased away all of the dark_

_Your whisper brushing my ear, the taste of your lips on mine_

_Promised the sweet beginnings would last till the end of time…"_

Sora sat in shock, breathing heavily at every word the blond musician sang. _He wrote this…for me…She blinked in surprise, as Taichi looked back over at her, eyes shining with concern.___

"_It was too good to be true…"_

Yamato winced inwardly, knowing what was coming in the next verses. The expression of his regret, guilt…and the pain Sora had to deal with because of it. 

"_I broke you apart, cut you open, and the pieces are on the ground_

_They're trying too hard to blend in, but are just begging to be found_

_Let me fix you, put you back together, I'll make up for my mistake_

_I won't be careless, I'll tiptoe around the edges, closing the wound I made_

_And your emotions flare so much it burns, as you choke on the air_

_You're falling from forever, wondering why I was never there_

_The sun only leaves you burned, bringing no sparkle to your eyes_

_You're torn apart and broken but have a façade for your disguise."_

Sora felt her eyes water up at the lyrics, as her brown haired friend gripped her hand, in comfort. She took another deep breath, trying to keep her emotions under control. 

Yamato looked down from his spot onstage, afraid to look for Sora for her reaction. _Please let this be a good idea…_

"_The stars are calling out for you_

_Your scent carried by the air_

_Let's disappear into the night, you can borrow some of their light_

_Even when you're down and out_

_No one else can compare_

_Please trust me with your heart, I won't let you fall apart…_

_Not this time."_

Sora felt her heart ache with emotion, feeling both nervous and at peace with his devotion. Sora knew Yamato well enough to know each word was sincere, not just an act, like he had said. "He really does care for me…" She said, softly, unaware that she had said it aloud.

"Of course he does. Why else would he go through with all of this?" Taichi felt himself sigh with relief as Sora smiled, her eyes sparkling a little brighter than before.

Akira grinned from his spot next to the blue eyed boy, as his eyes briefly scanned over Taichi and Sora. Yamato looked over at him from the corner of his eye, wondering what had made him so happy all of a sudden. The blonde looked out to where Akira's gaze was…only to see Sora smiling slightly from her seat. His heart jumped a little in his chest, but not enough for his hopes to be too high. _Calm down…it could've been Taichi just cracking some joke, he thought, cautiously. __Don't jump to any conclusions._

"_It's so hard for you to fly, to soar up and try to escape from it all_

_Your wings need time to heal, but I'll be there to break your fall_

_You're delicate and fragile, and should only be handled with care_

_But I dropped you without notice, leaving you with only scars to bear_

_I know that I'm the only one to blame for your damaged sanity_

_You're hurting with what should be my punishment, my penalty_

_So the bad guy gets off easy, while the good girl's ripped apart_

_And I'm holding the dagger that went straight through your heart."_

Sora blinked, surprised at some of the lyrics. _He feels that bad? _As strange as it was, part of her felt guilty, as if she should never had made him feel that way over it, even if it was without realization. _Don't be silly_, she thought, shaking head to clear her thoughts. Taichi glanced over yet again, but she shook her head once more, signaling that nothing was wrong.

"_But there's something called redemption and you easily forgive_

_So watch and let me apologize with hopes our love might live_

_I'll return some of the light you gave to put the sparkle in your eyes_

_And I'll mend the pieces of your heart to silence out its cries_

_I'll kiss the life back into you, let you use some of my breath_

_I'll hold you closer than before and not walk away instead_

_I'll chase away the rain clouds, I'll let you bathe again in light_

_And I'll help you fly up to the sky, disappear into the night."_

Yamato quickly remembered how long it had taken him to write the song; he wanted it to come across as genuine, and wanted every emotion he felt about the incident expressed. He had rewritten so many lines, he wanted it to be as special and good as he could make it. After a lot of frustration, rewriting, and repeating lines over and over again (to make sure they sounded right together), he had finally come to the version he was singing now; he could only hope that it did just the thing. 

"_The stars are calling out for you_

_Your scent carried by the air_

_Let's disappear into the night, you can borrow some of their light_

_Even when you're down and out_

_No one else can compare_

_Please trust me with your heart, I won't let you fall apart…_

_Not this time."_

Yutaka looked over at Yamato, still not sure about what the whole 'situation' with Sora was about. He glanced over at Takashi, who also looked a bit confused over it. He decided to brush it off; the important thing was that, A), they had gotten a great song out of the deal, and B), that whatever the problem was, it worked out all right. He smiled to himself at that thought. _Though, dealing with importance, not necessarily in that order…I think._

"_So we sit in front of the fire_

_It reminds me a bit of you_

_It looks a little tired_

_From all the burning it has to do_

_But it's still you I admire_

_You haven't burned out yet_

_And it's glowing a little brighter_

_And you smile, I won't forget…_

_I can hear my heart beating_

_Something speeds it up this time_

_And as it's repeating_

_I know it's your heart with mine_

_And as the past starts receding_

_I feel your hand slip into mine_

_And I feel the pain fleeting_

_We're gonna be just fine."_

_I hope so, anyway, _Yamato thought to himself, as he played the notes on his guitar. Akira kept his head down, but knew what Yamato was thinking without having to look. This was probably one of Yamato's most emotional songs yet; he could only imagine what was going through his head. 

Sora watched, her gaze steady on the blond, barely moving at all. Everything else seemed to have been blocked out; the cheers of the fangirls, Taichi, the other band members…the only thing she concentrated on was Yamato, and the words flowing out of his mouth. 

"_The stars are calling out for you_

_Your scent carried by the air_

_Let's disappear into the night, you can borrow some of their light_

_Even when you're down and out_

_No one else can compare_

_Please trust me with your heart, I won't let you fall apart…_

_The sunlight's looking for you_

_To light your soul on fire_

_I'll walk hundreds of miles just to see you not fake another smile_

_Even when you crash and burn_

_It's you I'll always admire_

_I've learned from my mistake, I'm not gonna let you break…_

_Not this time…"_

Sora felt herself come back to reality, at realization that the song was almost over. Some of the band members onstage relaxed, their part now being done. Only one thing was steady, and that, of all things, was the cheers still coming from the audience.

"_Finally you lift your face_

_Up into the sunny sky_

_I feel blinded by your grace_

_As memories flash by_

_I lose myself in your embrace_

_And we leave the past behind_

_And even if it's not erased_

_We know we have nothing to hide…_

_Not this time."_

Yamato leaned back from the microphone, as the cheers erupted into a mass of screaming fans. He smiled in amusement, saying the last words of the concert, attempting to be heard. "That's all for tonight, thanks for coming and watching. Have a great night, everybody!"

The fans filed out, little by little, conversation full of squeals and exclamations. "Isn't Yamato _so_ hot?" and "Nah, Akira's way cuter!" being a variation of most of the comments. 

Sora and Taichi shared a smile, as they walked out into the cool night. Sora exhaled deeply, as Taichi squeezed her hand, reassuringly. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

The redhead smiled in reply. "Thanks, Taichi."

The brown eyed boy grinned, beginning to walk off. "No problem, good luck!"

"Thanks!" Sora watched him retreat into the darkness, sighing when he was out of sight. _I'm gonna need it._

*          *          *

Sora waited outside, playing with her hands nervously. She kept sneaking glances at the door where Yamato and his band were eventually going to exit from. _I didn't miss him, did I? She bit her lip, her nerves heightening, until she heard a sound. She listened closer, realizing that Yamato's band was about to come through that door at any moment. _

"And we have to work on-" Yamato walked outside, cutting himself off as he spotted Sora. "Sora," He said, awkwardly, as the other band members watched in stony silence. "I wanted to talk to you."

She nodded. "Me too…" She trailed off, as an awkward silence took over, as both she and Yamato stared down at the floor.

Takashi's eyes darted back and forth between the two, finally speaking up. "We'll just leave you two alone." Akira and Yutaka nodded, as they began to walk off. "See you later!"

"See you." Yamato gave the three one last wave, before his intense eyes landed back on Sora. "So…"

Sora smiled gently, taking a step forward. "That song you sang was beautiful."

Yamato blushed a little, smiling back, as he felt his heart warm up. "Yeah…thanks. It was hard to write, it took a lot of time to finish it the way I wanted it to go."

"I could imagine." Sora took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Yamato, things between us lately have been kind of…"

"Confusing." He finished for her, as she nodded at his response.

"And I've been thinking a lot lately about where my feelings lie for you…if I'm willing to try it again with you. Even if I've known all this time that I'm…" She paused for a moment, continuing softly. "Still in love with you, I still had to decide whether I was ready to go back to you."

Yamato nodded, his expression revealing all the nerves inside of him. "I can understand why…Sora, I'm so sorry I neglected you, never called you, never remembered anything…if I could take it back, I would, and I promise to do it differently this time, if you give me the chance. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." 

Sora watched him silently for a moment, as Yamato's hopeful expression dropped. _I guess this is the end…He thought, quietly, feeling his heart drop and shatter on the-_

"Of course I can forgive you." Sora said face breaking out into a smile. Yamato's jaw almost dropped, causing Sora to burst out in laughter. He blinked in astonishment, trying to utter some words out.

"You…you can?"

"Of course!" She laughed even more, eyes sparkling. Yamato began laughing with her, as the two enveloped each other in a hug. "I love you, never forget that!"

Yamato pulled back, eyes glittering, reflecting the contentment shining in her own. "I love you, too." The two leaned in, faces ready to meet, when-

"Aw, isn't it cute?"

The two pulled away, seeing Taichi and the rest of Yamato's band standing in front of them. "I thought you guys left." Yamato said to them, looking a tad bit confused. The others laughed.

"Nah, we were too caught up in the suspense." Yutaka replied, grinning along with the others. "But really, though, I'm happy for you guys."

"Me too." Sora turned back to her boyfriend, giving him a wicked smile. "It's a good thing you never gave up on me, Yama, or Taichi was gonna hit you where it hurts."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, turning to face Taichi. "Oh really?"

The others glanced at Taichi, who kept a look of innocence plastered on his face. "What? You can't say it hasn't worked before!"

The others laughed, as Sora shook her head. "You will never learn."

"No, and thank God for that."

Akira gave Yamato a look, raising his eyebrows. "Now where have I heard _that before?"_

Yamato smiled contently, as Sora leaned on his shoulder. "You know, I don't know how, but I just know everything's gonna be all right." He muttered quietly, tilting her face upwards. Sora smiled.

"You know what? Me too." The couple grinned at each other, knowing that nothing could tear them apart this time.

"See, everything's all good. And we got a great song out of it!"

Yamato playfully glared at Akira, as he chased after him, both of their laughter lost in the night.

_That's my Yamato_, Sora thought, smiling, as Yamato turned to give her one last wink. _And I wouldn't want it any other way._

THE END

A/N: Well, that's it! "Not This time" is copyrighted under fictionpress for me, so don't even bother trying to take it ^_^

Oh, and Akira's nickname-Aki, I read, is a girl's name, so I figured he wouldn't like it ^_^

I have ideas for some other fics-will be posted on my profile soon.

I hope you all enjoyed it, please review! 

PEACE OUT!


End file.
